After The End
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga, T] Sequal to The End of the Universe. With Serenity on a rampage, and the anomaly closing up on them, what will the remaining humans do? Will they live to get out, or be killed by Serenity and her Gnosis army? R&R please! FINISHED!
1. Prologue

A/N: Wow. The long awaited (or was it?) sequal to The End of the Universe. Don't expect too much from this... I'm not planning on having this be more than a few chapters long. It'll just tie up a few ends left hanging at the end of the aforementioned story. Thanks to all who kept with me through out the lifetime of TEotU, it's you that kept me going, and it's for you that this is here. So, here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

After The End

By Kaltmr

Prologue

((chaos))

Years have past since everything's been sucked into the space time anomaly. Everything, of course, except for Shion and Kos-Mos. I can only assume though, with all the time that's passed, that they're now dead. Everyone's been attempting to live on in the anomaly, but co-existing with Serenity and her army has proven to be quite difficult. She's been on a rampage, searching for me. Many planets have been annihilated while she's looked for me. It's only a matter of time before she find us...

"We've got a transmission!" Jr. cried out, breaking the silence of Gaignun's office. "The space colony a few hundred parsecs away from 2nd Miltia has been attacked!"

"What?" Gaignun punched his desk. "Then we're next! When Serenity sees 2nd Miltia... she'll know that the Foundation is close by."

"And that will lead her straight to me." I muttered.

"What will we do?" Gaignun looked at me. "Do you want to hide... on 2nd Miltia? I could get you there in time, and then stall Serenity when she comes..."

"No." I replied solemnly. "This is all my doing, whether anyone believes it or not. I'll have to face her..."

"Wait." Jr. said, his face lighting up. "This anomaly... it's like a UMN column, right? Can't we just try and attack our way out? I'm sure if we use Momo's E.S., we can break through the walls and get back to normal space!"

"But if we get attacked while we try to escape, we'll be caught defenseless. Everyone will be killed." I pointed out.

"It's useless either way." Gaignun said, opening up a screen in front of them all, showing a diagram of the anomaly. "This is actually two sections of space. There's the anomaly itself, and there's the space within the anomaly. The anomaly is most likely still there, just blank space. However..." the anomaly in the diagram began shrinking. "Sensors show that the space within the anomaly has been steadily shrinking. If we were to break out now, we'd still have to get out of the anomaly itself."

Jr. cursed under his breath. "So we'll either get squashed to death or killed by Gnosis. If only we could go back in time..."

"Back in time? Why?" I asked, intrigued by the idea.

"We could just go back to when we first entered the anomaly, right? Then, the space within the anomaly wouldn't have shrunk at all, and we could break through both layers at once!"

Gaignun toyed with the onscreen model. "Hmm... it's plausible."

For the first time in a long time, I smiled. "Then it's settled. That's what we'll do."

"What?" the two said at once.

"How?" Gaignun asked. "Sure, if the two walls were together, we could break through both and escape, but that's not the case."

"Then we'll just have to go back in time..." I said, as if it was the simplest thing ever.

Jr. repeated after Gaignun. "How?"

"Don't worry." I reassured them. "I have a plan. It's risky, but if we can pull it off, we'll all be home free... hopefully, even Serenity..."

---

A/N: don't flame. i know it was short, and i know there's nothing else that i've uploaded at the moment. i'm just posting this now, so i can force myself to work on it more later. i know if i don't, i'll never get working on this. also, this may be the last update for a while. school starts in 2 days, so the works gonna start coming. won't have as much free time. i'll try and keep up the work though. review to encourage me! haha. so next chapter... how will chaos' plan work out? will it work as perfectly as he says it will? review plz!


	2. Memories Long Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter One:

Memories Long Forgotten

((Serenity))

A lone piece of metal floated around in space, the only thing remaining of the space station that was unlucky enough to be in my path. "I'm growing tired of this game of hide and seek..." I spat, as an image of my brother came to mind. Enraged, I shot an aura at the piece of metal, destroying the last remnant of civilization. I flew off, and my army of Gnosis followed behind me, prepared to bring havoc to any who stood in my path.

—

At last, my goal was within sight. 2nd Miltia, and beside it, the Kukai Foundation. It was the last two places that existed in this hell I called space, but I knew where he was. Sure, he could've gone to hide, but he wouldn't. Not now. I flicked my wrist, and the Gnosis stopped. This was going to be my fight, and mine alone.

I busted a hole in the wall, and flew in. An alarm sounded, and I tensed up, but nothing happened. The hole was quickly covered by an auto-safety system, but no one was in sight.

"I know you're here!" I yelled out, my voice nearly cracking at it's lack of use. Examining my surroundings, I discovered a security camera, focused directly on me. "Can you see me chaos? Can you hear me?" I yelled . "I've come for you!" my anger taking control, I attacked the camera. It sizzled as it hit the ground.

Walking down the hallway, I came to a fork. I looked down both sides, and seeing nothing in particular about either of them, decided to walk down the left path. Suddenly, I heard something drop behind me. I quickly turned around, creating an aura for defense. I saw the boy dressed in red... Jr., I think his name was. His guns were on the floor.

He held up his hands, as if surrendering. "We have chaos. I'll bring you to him... under one condition."

"What?" I smirked, easing up a little. "Unconditional surrender? Help you escape? What?"

He revealed a pair of sunglasses. "Put these on." he threw them at me.

"Glasses?" I remembered seeing them used somewhere before, but I couldn't remember what exactly. They weren't sunglasses, per say, but glasses of some type... and they were a deep shade of red. "Trying to get me to match your sense of fashion? And what if I don't?"

He put his hands back in his pockets. "Well..."

"Hmph, got spare weapons hidden in your pockets?" I consented, putting the obnoxious glasses on. "Fine. Bring me to him."

I could see a slight grin on his face, as he turned to lead me to what I believed was my brother.

—

Walking though many hallways, we finally reached our destination. The doors opened, and I found myself in a large, round room. Forgetting everything defensive, I ran into the middle of the room, and found what I was looking for. chaos was lying down in the middle of the room. From what I could tell, he was only semi-conscious. His eyes stared at me, but he showed no reaction. A smile began to form on my face, but my joy was interrupted by Jr.'s voice.

"She's in place. Start it up!"

I frantically looked around. So it was a trap!

"Ok." An unknown voice responded. "Beginning Encephalon Dive."

I tried to escape, but it was no use. In no time, I was engulfed by the darkness.

—

The scenario came rushing to me so fast. I twas hard to comprehend what I was seeing, yet, it all made sense in an instant. A planet lay before, in utter destruction. Gnosis were everywhere. Somehow I knew... this was a flashback. This was my home planet, in it's last, most... or should I say least, glorious moment.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone beside me. It was chaos. I prepared an aura, but he held up a hand.

"If you must kill me, watch this first. If you feel the same way, even after seeing all of this... then I don't mind if I die by your hands."

Realizing what this was about, I considered attacking him then and there, but I thought against it. I watched our history unfold before me.

A boy flew up from the planet. He was carrying a baby with him... who was crying. Stopping in space, for no reason whatsoever, he too, began to cry.

"Is that...?" I whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. That's us." he said, with no emotion.

Our younger selves floated in space, crying for what seemed like hours... when Gnosis decided to come by. "No! Look out!" I cried out, unintentionally. It didn't matter though, that wouldn't change anything. chaos was hit from behind, and I was taken away. chaos, however, didn't just let me go... he put up a fight. He shout auras at the Gnosis, despite the fact that nothing was working.

"Sister!" the younger chaos cried out, before getting knocked out from behind by another Gnosis.

I looked over at chaos, now understanding what he was trying to tell me before. He said nothing, however, and remained emotionless.

The scene changed again. We were now in the streets of a busy city. I couldn't see anyone I recognized... until he showed up. It was chaos, again. Only this time... a bit older. Maybe a few years older.

"Sister! Sister!" he grabbed the shoulder of someone who he had evidently been chasing, only to see that it was someone else. "Oh." he bowed, walking off. "Sorry."

The scenes began fast forwarding, faster than before. Each time, it showed chaos, calling out 'Sister!' to someone, only to be disappointed again and again. The cries began echoing in my head, and I broke down.

"Stop! Stop it! Please, stop it!" I ran over to chaos and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm so... sorry!" tears ran down my cheeks.

The scenes stopped... everything stopped. We were slowly brought back into the large room. chaos squeezed me in his arms. Through his voice, I could tell he was smiling. "I'm glad you finally... understand."

---

A/N: kinda an awkward enging... but w/e. i don't wanna work on it anymore, so... i'll leave it for now. haha. anyways, next chapter... time to go back in time! yay! basically a filler chapter. have fun waiting for the chapter after that. review plz!


	3. Technology Of Old

A/N: is anyone reading this? seriously? no reviews so far! are there no readers of The End of the Universe who want to know what happened? not to mention i'm kinda getting bored of this... if i weren't ending this next chapter, i'd just... leave it. for a while at least. oh well. w/e.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Two:

Technology Of Old

((chaos))

I entered Gaignun's office with Serenity and Jr. As the door closed, Gaignun looked up at the three of us. Glancing at Serenity he said, "Am I to assume-"

"Yes." I said, quite proudly. "She's with us now."

Gaignun flashed a quick smile. "Excellent. Now the plan can go into action."

"But, how?" Jr. asked, jumping into his rotating chair. "Serenity and the Gnosis aren't a threat anymore, but we still have to break through both of the walls..." he spun around and around, trying to think.

"Didn't I say that I had a plan?" I said. "Have you lost faith in me already?"

"So what is this plan of yours then?" Jr. asked, stopping his chair. "It's about time you explained it..."

I sighed, but relented. "Well, ok. I'm planning on building a time machine."

"How is that possible?" Gaignun asked, dumbfounded.

"I remember... my father was making one back on our home planet. It was almost finished when the Gnosis attacked. I still remember how to make it though..."

"You remember that far back?" Serenity asked, almost surprised.

"Good memory is _supposed_ to run in the family." I said, staring at her.

She laughed nervously. "Sorry..."

"But it works then, right?" Jr. said, jumping out of his chair. "If we can go back in time, then we can break out, and save ourselves!"

"Yes..." I continued, "But it can only be made by members of my people. That's why I needed Serenity. Now that she's with us though, it can be done."

"Great." Gaignun said, but without too much enthusiasm. "When will you start?"

"Right now." I looked over at Serenity. "Shall we, sister?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes... let's."

—

I ran into Gaignun's office, along with Serenity, who was carrying the small device. "We're done!" we both said, in tired voices.

"Already?" Gaignun looked surprised. "It's only been a few hours..."

"I helped a lot." Serenity said, before I could reply. "It's the least I could do... after all I've done..." I could still see the sweat roll down her face. She really was tired.

"So how does it work?" Jr. asked, staring at it.

"Those closest to it will have their memory retained when they go back. The most important people we need here are Serenity, Gaignun, Momo, Jr., and myself. We won't have much time before the distance between the walls begin increasing, so Jr. and Momo need to be ready in the E.S.." at that, Jr. ran off. "Serenity and I need to be here for obvious reasons, and Gaignun, we need you to order an evacuation of 2nd Miltia to the Foundation as soon as possible. We must assume that the Foundation will be the only thing we can bring through the hole, before it closes."

Gaignun nodded. "Are we ready then?"

"We're ready here!" Momo called out, from outside Gaignun's window.

"E.S. is at maximum power. We're ready when you are!" Jr. reported.

"Then let's go!" I pushed the button, and we were engulfed by a light.

—

I opened my eyes. Things were as we left them. I saw Gaignun in front, with the E.S. outside the window, and Serenity was at my side. "Did it work?" Serenity asked, breaking the silence.

Gaignun brought up a screen. "Sensors show that the walls are right next to each other! It worked!" He began ordering the evacuation of 2nd Miltia. I began barking orders to Momo.

"Ok, Momo! Right through that wall, go!"

"Roger!" she replied, attacking the wall with all her strength. I could sense the vibrations, coming from the attacks. The wall was holding though.

"It's too... strong!" Jr. cried out. "We can't keep up this attack rate much longer!"

"Keep going!" I nearly yelled into their ears. "You have to break through. It's now or never!"

"Heat levels at maximum!" Jr. screamed. "The E.S. can't take it anymore!"

Right when it seemed our hope was gone, there was an explosion. A hole appeared in the wall of space, and the E.S. flew through.

---

A/N: joy. they're through the hole, now what? stuffs happens. remember the Gnosis? what's gonna happen with them? well, find out next chapter. uh... next chapter's the last one. don't have anything else to add, and no one is really reading anyway. review, if you care to.


	4. What's Lost is Gained

**Gaignun Girl: haha. thanks. i'm not too much of a GaignunxShion fan anymore though. it's all about chaosxShion now.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Three:

What's Lost is Gained

((Shion))

I gasped for air. It had been two days since the anomaly had sucked everything up, and my air supply was running low.

"Shion. My sensors indicate that your air supply has just run out." Kos-Mos stated.

"I can tell!" I yelled at her, after which I mentally smacked myself. I couldn't be wasting breath yelling at her.

Suddenly, something caught my eye. The space in which the anomaly had disappeared began expanding. It was as if something was trying to break out from hyperspace.

"Kos-Mos!" I whispered, reserving what little breath I had left. "What's happening?"

"Something appears to be forcefully gating out. It's energy resembles that of an E.S.." she explained.

'An E.S.?' I thought to myself. Sure enough, the was a flash of light, and E.S. Zebulun broke through. "Momo!" I cried out, using the last of my air. I began gasping for breath, with nothing coming in. Everything started to turn blurry...

"Momo. I am taking Shion to you. Her air supply has run out. Please prepare for her entrance."

I felt myself being pulled somewhere... and then... air. I jerked to, kicking out instinctively. "OHMYGOD!" I took in breaths as deep as I could, coughing.

"Calm down Shion!" Jr. said, rubbing his chest. "You just kicked me!"

I looked around. I was awkwardly at the bottom of Zebulun's pilot area. Since the E.S.'s are made for only two people, I was at the floor, my feet facing up.

"Kos-Mos!" I yelled out. "Couldn't you have put me in here more gracefully?"

"Spending more time rearranging your body would have put you at a 87.35 chance of falling into a coma from lack of air."

I sighed. "Well... thank you." I glanced over at Jr. and Momo. "So what are you doing here!"

"We just got out of the anomaly, in case you haven't noticed! We're trying to bring the Foundation out... speaking of which..." Jr. opened up a communication window. "Gaignun! We've broken through! Send the Foundation, hurry! The hole is closing!"

"Understood. We're coming." I heard him reply.

—

((chaos))

"I'm going to start moving the Foundation. I'll leave the rest of the stragglers to you." Gaignun ordered me.

"We'll handle it." I replied, looking over at Serenity. She nodded, and flew out to the transport carriers.

Almost everyone from 2nd Miltia was being transported by ship to the Foundation, which would be sent through the hole in the anomaly. Those ships were being escorted by A.G.W.S., which were being led by us. If all went well, we'd at least get an entire planet back into regular space. I just now realized that having gone back in time, the rest of the planets that were previously destroyed were now back, but it was too late for that. The hole in the anomaly would be closing soon... there was nothing that could be done for them.

As I showed the last of the A.G.W.S. units where to go, I saw Serenity flinch. "What's wrong?"

"The Gnosis." she whispered. "They're coming."

"Can't you control them?" I asked, remembering her power over the Gnosis army.

"I tried! It's not working!"

"What!" Gaignun cut in. "That's not good... we're not out of the anomaly yet!"

"Why can't you stop them?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she cried out nervously. "It must've been when we went back in time! Everything we do now is overwriting what we did earlier. My being here must be messing up with the control over the Gnosis... they're going crazy!"

"They can't attack us now... we're sitting ducks here!" Gaignun cried out.

"Let's get to the A.G.W.S. units, maybe they can help!"

We flew off, but it wasn't long until we got to the Foundation. "There isn't much time left, we can make it!" Gaignun said.

"But the Gnosis..." as if to agree with me, the roar of the Gnosis reached my ear. The A.G.W.S., intimidated by the number of Gnosis, flew through the hole, in front of the Foundation. "What will we do?"

"Go!" Serenity yelled at me. "I'll hold them off until the Foundation gets through!"

"But... if the hole closes, you'll be stuck in here forever!"

"It's ok!" she looked over to me, smiling. "I'll know... I have someone out there waiting for me."

"But there's so many Gnosis! You'd die!"

"Stop it! I can take care of myself Brother!" for a moment, there was a flame in her eyes like nothing I've seen before. Sure, there's been a flame before, but it was always of anger... this... this was of confidence, and of determination." she grabbed my arm, and flung me at the hole. "Now get out of here!"

"No!" I cried out, as I flew through the hole with the Foundation, and the hole closed.

—

It's almost as if life as we know it has ended. But it hasn't. Not much has happened since we've come back to regular space. Though the Foundation managed to get through, there aren't any more planets left in space. I've heard that Jr.'s working on creating an artificial planet.

Shion's been tinkering with Kos-Mos as much as possible recently. She said something about blue eyes.

Me, I've been looking into anomalies. I haven't found a way to break through yet, but I know I will someday. Serenity is waiting for me. I won't give up on her, not now, not ever. But for the moment, life goes on... after the end.

---

A/N: so yeah. it's done. i pretty much threw this ending together... i just wanted to be done with this. oh well. hoped you relatively liked it. check out Lost Angel, the ficcy i'm currently working on now. review, if you care to.


End file.
